


Claimed

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Canon Compliant, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Violence, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night leads to an accidental claiming. Tommy is straight. Adam is very much gay. The wolves don't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is pure joy to me, nothing else. I wish them happiness. They are all so precious. :)
> 
> This was betaed by the amazing @aislinntlc. I owe her my firstborn. She's just that awesome. And the story... Let's just say werewolves have all the kinks I find fascinating.

Tommy Joe wakes up to a horrible hangover, feeling like a herd of animals just trampled him to near-death. He can’t move because the sheets are tangled around him, and there’s something heavy over his back - or someone heavy because it - he? - moves. 

“Fuck.” 

The voice sounds familiar, and he tries to search his brain for last night and what the hell happened. Nothing comes to his mind. 

“Tommy?” Adam groans. “Shit, shit, shit...”

He’s in Adam’s bed, and he’s wearing nothing but those tangled sheets. His mind wants to panic, but his body is too messed up to react in any other way but lying there. His heart is beating double-time, though. 

“Did something... God...” Adam gets off him, then pulls at the sheets, trying to get him free. “Are you okay?”

He mutters something, but those are not words that are coming out of his mouth. He’s sure his breath smells like death. 

“What did we do?” Adam sounds like he’s panicking enough for both of them. “You’re not my rebound guy, not now and not ever. Ever, you hear me?”

He hears loud and clear, and Adam’s shrill voice makes his head hurt even worse. “You didn’t fuck me,” he finally says because he doesn’t want Adam to burst out of his own skin. “It’s okay. Everything’s fine.” That’s all he can say because his neck hurts like hell, his head’s throbbing like crazy, and he might just throw up every nasty substance he took last night. 

“No?” Adam sighs. “Good... God, don’t do this to me. You’re my friend. I respect-- Fuck!”

“What?” He doesn’t dare to turn to look at Adam. 

“I did something much worse. Oh my god, they’re going to kill me. You’re going to kill me. Oh whoa... Please, kill me now.”

“What the fuck, Adam?”

“I bit you,” Adam whispers.

Tommy grins. “It happens.”

“No, I really bit you. I claimed you.” Adam’s fingers trace his neck, and he realizes why it’s hurting so bad. All his senses are messed up, but he can smell the blood now. He can feel the bite mark. 

“You did what?” He tries to look at Adam, but when he turns his head his whole vision becomes blurry. He lies there for a moment, then very slowly sits up. The sheet pools down in his lap, leaving his upper body uncovered. 

He touches the mark, his mind totally blank. This can’t be happening. 

“You’re not gay,” Adam says miserably. “And I fucking claimed you.”

Adam is sitting cross-legged in front of him, looking like he’s just lost all his pack members. Tommy is mad, so mad he wants to let his claws out. Instead he just sits there, leaning against the pillows, his hand over the mark, like he’s trying to cover it, make it disappear. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Adam reaches out, but he shuffles back, avoiding the touch, and Adam lets his hand fall into his lap. 

“Full moon?” Tommy tries to remember the moon’s cycle, but his brain is too rattled. He can’t think straight. 

“A week from now.” Adam looks even more shocked. He hasn’t thought about the matter further, but Tommy has. He’s been claimed. The full moon will do tricks on him. “Oh fuck,” Adam mutters. “There has to be a way to reverse this.”

“Yeah... Just not quick ways. We have to talk to the elders.” 

Adam sighs again, and Tommy feels a little sorry for him. Adam didn’t mean to. It doesn’t change the fact that Tommy is now Adam’s and his wolf-mind will react to that. 

And this would’ve never happened if he wasn’t at least a bit in on it when Adam bit him. What the hell were they thinking last night? 

“I need a shower,” he says after a moment because he needs to get out of this bed, out of Adam’s sight. 

Adam nods, hugging his middle, looking every bit as miserable as Tommy is feeling. This should be the happiest time in a wolf’s life. A mate. A bond. 

When he gets up he stands on his feet for a few seconds and then collapses on the floor like a cartoon character. Adam is on him before he hits his head, and then he’s being lifted up into Adam’s arms. 

He fights the instinct to bury his face in Adam’s neck, and instead he lashes out, his teeth sharp and his claws at the ready. Adam drops him before more damage happens than the few sharp claw marks on his back. 

“Don’t,” Tommy warns him on his hands and knees, ready to leap. His wolf is not at all pleased with the situation either. It didn’t get to choose. 

Adam lifts his hands up to show he’s not going to do anything, and Tommy relaxes. He’s feeling dizzy still, but slightly better too because he’s managed to create some ground rules. Adam has no right over him. 

Tommy wanders into the bathroom, Adam’s towel over his shoulder. He needs to rinse last night off his skin. He doesn’t want Adam’s scent all over him. And he _is_ all over him, all the places they usually don’t touch each other. Yeah, Adam didn’t fuck him, but that could be because they were too drunk and high to even perform properly. 

When he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror he has to take a step back because he looks so weird, like a stranger. His hair is sticking out in all directions, and his makeup is totally smudged, but that’s not it. The blood from the wound has dried on his shoulders and chest, and his eyes are yellow, and his skin is a little darker, too. He looks stunning, and he thinks he might be irresistible to Adam. 

He goes back to the door, opens it a fraction, and sees what he expected to see. Adam is rubbing himself against the sheets, smelling Tommy’s pillow and the part of the mattress where he was lying before, letting out small satisfied sounds. He closes the door without a sound, then goes back to the mirror. 

He’s in so much trouble right now. The elders might not even help them because they were so reckless. “Fuck you,” he says to his mirror image, and even he has to admit that the way he growls makes him hot. 

He splashes water on his face, scrubs all the makeup away with a spare towel, then pushes his fists against his eyes, hoping to make the yellow go away. He can’t leave the hotel looking like this. 

The redness of his skin takes some of the appeal away, but not much, and he managed to make his eyes a bit more bloodshot, but otherwise he looks exactly the same. 

Adam has to keep him close until the full moon, or he’ll attract every wolf in town to him. This is not his idea of how things should’ve gone. Mom told him that she and his aunts have already started looking for suitable Alpha females for him because he hasn’t found one on his own. He thought he would get to choose from a group of well-bred women. Now his laziness of finding a mate has come to bite him in the butt. 

He will never find a mate now. Who would want him? He smells his skin, smells Adam on it, and it’s not just the shared bed that did that. He can’t wash this off. 

Tommy steps into the shower, trying not to think. He takes a wash cloth, pours an endless amount of shower gel on it, and starts to scrub his skin with it. He wants to smell like daffodils. He cleans himself all over in hopes of getting Adam out of his system. 

When he’s done, when he’s drying himself with two big towels Adam’s scent is faint under the daffodils. He tries to smile, tries to breathe, tries to act normal as he opens the door to the bedroom. 

Adam is sitting on the bed now, watching news from TV, but when he turns to look at Tommy there’s no doubt Adam wants to come to him. He should’ve put his clothes on in the bathroom. 

“Rule number one,” Tommy says, keeping a distance to the bed. “You don’t touch me until full moon.”

Adam nods, clearly wanting to give Tommy all the reins. 

“Rule number two: you keep me close before full moon. I looked in the mirror. I saw how you behaved after I left. You’re not the only one who’ll be affected because we’re not going to finish the cycle.”

Adam blushes, but still, he nods. 

“That’s it.”

“Do you hate me?”

Tommy just stares, then moves a bit closer. “I was in on it. We probably thought that it was a great idea: two best friends sharing an eternity together because relationships suck ass.”

Adam grins. “Yeah...”

“And it is a great idea when it’s just an idea. But the wolves, Adam, they need more. And eventually we do too.”

“I already feel it. You saw me.”

He did. “If the first rule kills you, you can hug me.”

Adam jumps off the bed and runs to him in a heartbeat, and it startles Tommy so badly he can’t do anything to prepare himself for Adam’s closeness. Daffodils be gone, he smells like Adam again, and he buries his face in Adam’s neck. No need to fight it now. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Adam whispers. “I thought I’d be your voucher in the meeting with the Alpha-ladies.”

He snorts. Yeah, he thought so too. Now, if they ever get out of this predicament, Adam can’t even be there. His scent will always linger, and Tommy just has to find someone who’ll accept him anyway. “Not your fault,” he whispers back, stroking Adam’s back. 

“What if I forced it on you?”

“You didn’t.” Drunk or high out of his mind, Adam still wouldn’t do something like that. 

“But what if I did? What if it was an accident? What if we didn’t mean to? What if we were just playing, and I made it real? What if I wanted to make it real?”

“Well... Did you?” He doesn’t like this conversation at all. His wolf is upset enough. It doesn’t need more reasons to be. 

“I don’t remember anything. I’m trying to remember, but I can’t. And I don’t want to carry this guilt. I don’t want to force anything on you. You’re dear to me. I love you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Adam can be stupid sometimes. “Did you want this? When you were sober, did you want me to be yours?”

“No, I’m... No, I had a crush on you a long time ago, but no... I never... Oh...”

“Yeah, so you didn’t do it on purpose. You’re still recovering from a break up. I’m still a fuck up in relationships. We got drunk, and thought it would be the most perfect idea ever.” 

“No more heartache for Misters Lambert and Ratliff, huh?” 

“Exactly.”

Adam hugs him tighter, puts his hand behind Tommy’s head. His wolf growls, but the claws stay in. Maybe it needs the comfort too. 

“I’m still sorry,” Adam mutters into his hair. 

“You should be. You claimed me. Come full moon and the shit hits the fan.”

“I know. God... And all I want to do is keep you close.”

Tommy knew that already, but hearing it now makes it real. This is going to be complicated. “We need to see the elders right after we fly back to LA.”

Adam nods, then turns Tommy enough to get his mouth on the mark. Adam licks it, and he’s holding Tommy in a way that he can’t get free. He doesn’t want to get free. He feels Adam’s sharp teeth against his skin, and he bares his neck, grabs Adam’s arms, and just stays there, still. 

His blood feels hot, and he’s holding his breath, the towel around his waist slipping. He wants Adam to bite him again. 

Adam pushes him to an arm’s length, his eyes yellow, his lips parted, saliva running down his chin. “You’re mine,” he says, his voice so different, lower. “And I have to let them take you away.” There’s so much hurt in those words that Tommy fights Adam’s hold until Adam lets him close again. He hugs Adam hard, wrapping his arms and legs around him, not caring that the towel is gone. They’ve seen each other naked more times than he could ever count. Being a werewolf has its perks. Adam puts his hand under Tommy’s ass, holds him up, his other hand in Tommy’s hair. “I can’t separate these feelings from my own,” Adam whispers. “I can’t...”

He has to make this stop. He’s making things worse. “Adam...?” He’s not even trying to let go. 

There’s a short moment when he thinks Adam will take him to bed and do something they both would regret, but instead Adam drops him on his ass on the bed, then takes six steps back, pushing his hands through his hair. “Stay there,” Adam says, and all he can do is obey. 

He lies back, rests his weight on his elbows, his legs slightly spread, and he knows how he looks, knows perfectly well and can’t stop it. 

Adam groans. “You need to go to your room.”

“Isaac’s there,” he says carefully. “You know how I’ll affect him.”

“I’ll book you another room.”

“Thank you.” He breathes in deep, then pulls the sheet over his middle, covering himself. 

Adam pulls at his hair, pacing around the room. “Fuck... I’ll ask my dad to call up a meeting. We need help.”

They really do. If they go through the full cycle the mating will be that much harder to break, and their relationship won’t be the same ever again. No matter how confused they are now there’ll be clear moments, and they might even start hating each other. He could start hating Adam because Adam can make him do things. 

He goes back to the bathroom when Adam calls to the reception to ask for another room, preferably on the same floor because they don’t want to be too far apart. 

He dresses in yesterday’s clothes, then tries to cover his skin color with lighter makeup, tries to make his eyes less intense with eyeshadow, but only ends up enhancing them. He’s not that successful with toning everything down, but he feels a bit better anyway. The hangover is mostly gone because of his wolf metabolism, and he’s fully clothed and smelling like his aftershave. Adam’s scent is somewhere in the background. 

When he steps out of the bathroom Adam has put on his dark gray jeans and a Queen T-shirt, but it’s the bare feet Tommy notices first, Adam’s toenails painted black. 

It’s funny how, right now, his sexual preference is locked behind a wall of instincts and needs. 

“I’ll go arrange everything. You just sit back and relax.” Adam doesn’t want him near strangers or other wolves, and Tommy can understand that. Usually at this point of mating wolves are alone until the mating is over, until full moon seals it. Right now, Tommy is appealing to everyone, not just Adam. 

After it’s all done, he goes to his room and lies on the bed for a long time, thinking about his life. This is the craziest shit they’ve ever done. 

The meeting with the elders doesn’t go exactly as planned. Both Leila and Dia are there to defend them, but the elders seem to think they got what they deserved for being so disrespectful towards the ancient manners of the wolves. 

They promise to consider helping them if Adam and Tommy can endure the bond for a month without succumbing to their instincts. It’s a test of strength and worthiness, and Tommy thinks they’re not going to pass it - not because they can’t control the wolves now, but because during the full moon it’s not even possible. 

He’ll be completely at Adam’s mercy then. 

When they leave the council room his mom pulls him close, whispering in his ear, “We’ve already started the arrangements for the courtship. Sybil has sent half of the invitations. What’re we going to do now?”

He knows his mom is good at picking up suitable mates because his sister is very happy with her spouse. 

They say that in arranged marriages love develops slowly and becomes stronger in later years. He could’ve lived with that. He didn’t want to disappoint his mother. “You have to cancel everything. I’m so sorry.”

“What will they all think? It’s a disgrace.” 

He winces while still holding her, and he knows she can feel it. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“What if you go along with this one? It wouldn’t be such a shame to our family.”

Tommy bites his lips. “Mom, I’m not gay.”

“You could try.”

“You can’t try to be gay.”

“The wolf doesn’t care. You could just go with it. And you’ve always been a little... flimsy.”

Tommy sighs. “And then what? When it’s all settled, and I’ll hate him for taking my freedom away?”

His mom sighs, too. “You’re such a pessimist. There have been successful matings like this before.”

“One out of hundred, mom. I checked.”

He feels Adam behind him, and he looks up, lets go of his mother slowly. Adam’s eyes are yellow, but he’s holding the wolf back. “We need to go. The moon rises soon.”

They are going to Adam’s place.

“Take care of him,” Dia says to Adam who looks at her for a moment, then nods, taking Tommy’s hand. 

The drive to Adam’s house is quiet because there’s nothing to say. They couldn’t avoid this, and they never thought they would, but they hoped that they could’ve gotten some tips on how to get through the night. They got nothing. 

The only option they have is to keep the wolves in, but that’s not easy, and it means there’ll be complications. 

Tommy’s wolf doesn’t think Adam’s wolf is its mate, but it’s intrigued and its body is riddled with instincts that wreak havoc inside Tommy. 

He can’t wait for the full moon to be over, and it’s usually the best time of the month. He loves his wolf, everything about it making him stronger, except now. Now, the wolf is making him weak, an easy target. 

“You can’t do anything to me tonight,” he says to Adam, slow and deliberate. “Promise me.” 

“We’ve talked about this already. You know I won’t.”

“I don’t know how it’s going to be. I’ve only heard stories, but... Just promise.”

Adam looks pained. “I promise.”

“I’ll try to make you.”

“I know.”

“Fuck. I’m so scared.”

“It’s still me.”

Tommy looks at Adam, sees the sweet look in his eyes. “Thank god it’s you.”

“You mean that?”

“If it was anyone else... I’d either try to fight them to death or let them rip me to pieces.” 

“Tommy...”

He tries to hold back the frustration because this is not Adam’s fault. They were stupid together. “I don’t mind having you touching me. I can smell like you, and it doesn’t make me want to burn my skin. I can deal with this, with you.”

“Just don’t hate me in the morning.”

Tommy snorts. “You’ll probably have to fight me.”

“Yeah...”

Adam has to be there because otherwise Tommy will get hurt. It is how it is, and he’s accepted it, but he wants to come out of it as himself. They take wolfsbane to help keep the wolves down, and Adam mixes Tommy a drink for courage. 

Tommy takes his shirt off, but leaves the black sweatpants on. His whole body is burning already, but he doesn’t want to upset Adam so he keeps it to himself. 

They lie down on Adam’s bed, talking about their families and friends, the movies they’ve seen, the books they never have the time to read, and Tommy starts to relax a little. After a while, Adam gets up, puts music on, closes the curtains, leaves only one of the bedside table lights on, and then comes back to Tommy, still not touching him.

It feels easy even when the moon rises, even when their wolves start to fight their way out. They’ve done this before; they’ve slept through the full moon together, and it’s been good. 

This time is good too until Tommy’s body starts to pulsate, starts to throb, his blood hot and surging. The bed feels harsh underneath him, and everything about the room is either too bright or too loud. He turns to look at Adam, and Adam stops in mid-sentence, seeing it all on his face.

He’s in heat. 

“Just tell me what you need,” Adam says, lying on his side beside him, not close enough. 

“Touch me. Make it bearable.” 

When Adam’s hand slides over his chest he moves under the touch, his legs falling open. He bites his lower lip, then grabs Adam’s hand, looking at him. “Nothing’s gonna be enough.”

Adam nods.

“Nothing’s--” He arches off the bed, breathing hard. “Ah...” He can’t think, the burning sensation frying his mind. 

“You smell gorgeous,” Adam whispers, his hand now free of Tommy’s hold, and he moves it up and down Tommy’s stomach and sides, stroking him. 

Tommy turns on his stomach, stretches his back, taking hold of the head of the bed. He’s inviting Adam to smell him, to bite him, to do whatever he wants, whatever Tommy needs. 

Adam’s hands are there, massaging Tommy’s back, and he whines into the pillow. “Good?” Adam asks, and Tommy growls. 

Adam straddles his hips, and continues to massage the aching muscles of Tommy’s back. For a while it’s distracting enough, and he sighs happily, a lazy smile spreading on his face, but it’s not what he wants 

He starts to move under Adam, stretching his body more, making sounds that should tell Adam what he needs. He’s not getting that. Adam lies on top of him, covering his whole body, whispering in his ear, “I can hold you here. Would you like that?”

The words make him angry, and he pushes with his hands and knees, getting Adam off his back. Before Adam has time to recover Tommy jumps him, bites his shoulder, and then holds on. This is where he belongs. He pushes at his pants, gets them down, gets Adam’s pants down too, but before he gets further, Adam grabs his middle and pushes him down to the mattress, using so much force it’s clear he’s the Alpha. 

Adam has him on his stomach, and he’s holding Tommy down with his arms and legs, his teeth sharp near Tommy’s shoulder. “Stay still.”

If he can’t get what he wants by force... He moves his hips, steady rolls, small thrusts, and Adam’s cock is right there, hard, leaking, ready to push into him. 

“Tommy... Stay still.” It’s a pained request, and the part of his brain that can still identify Adam’s emotions is listening. “Please. Stay still. I can hold you and touch you. I can make you feel good, but not like this... Please.”

The fog in his mind clears a little, and he lets go of the burning sensation. He wants to please Adam, and it’s clear he’s more upset than pleased now. Tommy makes submissive sounds, pressing his face against the mattress, hoping that Adam will know how much he just wants to make Adam happy. 

“God, are you trying to kill me?” Adam mutters against his neck. 

He doesn’t understand so he does what his wolf-mind wants and makes it clearer he only wants to please Adam. If he had a tail he’d be wagging it. He whines again, and Adam bites his neck, his teeth blunt. 

He can’t tell time anymore. It feels like Adam has had him pinned to the mattress for an eternity. Then when he’s been quiet long enough Adam pulls back, adjusts their clothes, and makes Tommy lie on his back. “Just breathe, baby. You’ll get through this.”

It doesn’t feel like he’s supposed to get through anything. It feels like he’s doing exactly what he’s supposed to do, but Adam isn’t playing along. Then he feels Adam’s hand on his stomach again, and his whole body rises to meet that touch. “Shhhhh... Take long breaths. Listen to me.”

He follows Adam’s lead, breathes like he does, and soon, the burning of his body subsides enough that he can think again. He looks at Adam, sees his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, and he reaches out, touches Adam’s chin. “Sorry.” He loves to touch Adam, and he lets his hand slide down Adam’s neck to his collarbone. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Stay with me. You can do it.”

He tries. He closes his eyes and just feels Adam close by. He still breathes with Adam, slow, slow, slow, his heartbeats quieting down too. 

“I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Adam says, leaning close, kissing the side of his head. “So please stay.”

Tommy is listening, but it’s so hard to hold onto his conscious mind. “You can do anything you want,” he says between long breaths. “It’s okay. I want to.” He grabs Adam’s hand and pushes it between his thighs, over his hard cock and aching balls. “See...? Anything.” 

Adam makes another one of those desperate sounds, then pulls his hand away. “God.” Adam is sitting next to him now, his legs underneath himself. “Don’t do that.”

“Two consenting adults,” Tommy says, smiling. He doesn’t understand why Adam is so reserved. Everything is fine. “I’m your mate.”

“You are,” Adam whispers, taking hold of his hands and pushing them on either side of Tommy’s head. Tommy relaxes, spreading his legs, inviting Adam between them. This is more like it. “You are,” Adam says close to his mouth, sniffing him all over his face. It tickles. 

Tommy wraps his legs around Adam, surprising him and then pulling him down, the heat of their bodies overwhelming. Tommy cries out, tilting his head back. This is what he wants. This is what Adam should’ve given him the moment he needed it. He moves under Adam, using his legs to pull Adam into the movement, and it feels so good. 

“Wait,” Adam says, and Tommy wants to strangle him. Adam is on top of Tommy, his knees pressing onto Tommy’s thighs, forcing him to stay still, and his hands are holding Tommy’s wrists. “Wait, god damn it.” Adam shakes his head, like he’s trying to make himself think clearly. 

“You want me?” Tommy asks, then bites his lip. “You can have me. My wolf has always liked you. You’ve always been my Alpha. Adam, please. Please?”

Adam flips him around and holds him there with his bodyweight. “I’m keeping you here.” 

He remembers the bite mark and bows his head slowly, showing Adam what’s right there at his reach. Adam holds back for a while, not saying a word, but then at some point, Adam shifts just a little, and his cheek is pressed against the back of Tommy’s neck. 

Tommy’s wolf rises, bark-whining, equally eager to submit to their Alpha. Tommy keeps the wolf under the surface, but he can smell the difference in Adam now that his wolf has come out to play. The Alpha in him is wide awake. Adam’s fingers around his wrists turn bruisingly harsh, and Tommy pants, staying still, waiting. 

Adam licks the wound over and over again, and it sends all the heat in Tommy’s body to his lower belly. He could come from this alone. Adam bites him again, and this time his teeth are sharp, but the bite is shallow, just a reminder, but it makes everything in Tommy surrender. He shows that in every possible way while he can’t move much.

When Adam is satisfied with the mark he nuzzles Tommy’s neck, breathing with him, coaxing Tommy to the same frequency, and the way the Alpha treats him makes the fog disappear, makes his mind return again, and he lies there at peace until the morning comes. 

Tommy holds onto Adam’s hand, too embarrassed to say anything, but Adam doesn’t need his words. Adam stays on top of him, and Tommy gives him that, not trying to stop the Alpha from relishing in his surrender.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy slouches on Adam's couch, playing his acoustic guitar, his eyes closed. He's been spending more and more time at Adam's place because they realized after the first week that being apart sucks. It doesn't even hurt. It just makes them miserable, and since there's a tour coming and lots of preparations ahead, Adam needs to be everything but miserable. 

Tommy is good at being miserable because he's had a lot of practice. He can pull off gigs, meet people, smile while he’s on the verge of a breakdown. He's just that zen with his misery. 

Right now, he's peaceful, though, because Adam is nearby. He can feel Adam's presence, and it soothes him. 

He opens his eyes, looking straight at Adam, seeing how he's staring at him. Tommy doesn't even hesitate when he holds out his hand, not saying a word. Adam gets up, walks slowly towards him, then crouches on the floor beside his legs, pressing his cheek against Tommy's thigh. Tommy puts the guitar aside, stays still for a moment, and then pets Adam's hair. 

Adam is aching. Everything in him tells him that Tommy is his, and he has to fight it every second. It's easier for Tommy because of their different roles. He's the Beta. And because they are not going to go through this, he also has all the power. Adam can do nothing unless he lets him.

"Sleep with me tonight," Adam says quietly.

He's gone home every night, and it's taken longer and longer for Adam to let him go. He touches Adam's neck, keeps his hand there, feels the warmth, and he wants to say yes. 

"I'll be good." Adam smiles, and Tommy traces the corner of his mouth. 

"How are you doing? For real?" He has to know. 

Adam puts his hands on Tommy's thighs, one under his cheek, the other close to his knee. "I'm okay."

"Do you need me to stay? Be honest."

He watches Adam's jaw tense, then relax. "Could be. I can't always tell."

Adam is being as honest as he can be. Tommy wants to reward him. "I'll stay."

Nothing makes him happier than Adam's laughter. That sound sneaked up on him the first time he heard it, and now, he can't get enough of it. He's always loved the way Adam becomes happy with everything he has, like he lights up from the inside. The laugh is a short bark of happiness, and then Adam moves his cheek against Tommy's thigh, rubbing himself on Tommy. "Play me more."

He picks up the guitar again, and Adam gives him room, but stays close, moving between Tommy's thighs, his back against Tommy's knee. He plays, something cheerful at first, then something that's full of solitude. Adam stops his hand on the neck of the guitar, holding it there, staring at him, and yeah, he can't stand making Adam unhappy. 

When it's time to go to bed they are kind of lost even though they've slept together a million times on tour. They bump into each other while going in and out of the bathroom, Adam accidentally steps on the leg of his sleep pants (the ones he left at Adam's place a long time ago), he nearly knocks over Adam's floor lamp, and on and on it goes. 

It's an endless struggle to find their way around each other.

In bed, it’s the same. They try to lie side by side, then facing each other without touching, and Tommy can see Adam’s eyes glowing in the dark, searching for something that could somehow fix this. “We’re bad at this,” Tommy finally says because he can’t take it. “Like... We suck beyond belief.”

Adam nods, keeping his hands under his pillow. 

“You’re my favorite person.” He can’t seem to stop now that he’s started. “This should be easier. And I really miss our old selves. I feel like I’m losing you.”

Adam licks his lips, pulls his legs closer to his body, and just lies there, not saying a word. 

“I need you too.” 

That makes Adam perk up, and Tommy can easily imagine his wolf-ears moving. 

“Is that so hard to believe?” He’s trying to joke, but it falls flat. 

Adam pulls his hand from under the pillow, and touches Tommy’s nose with two fingers. “We’ll get through this,” Adam says softly. 

Somehow he believes that, maybe because he wants to believe Adam or because Adam is his Alpha. 

He moves a little closer, letting Adam stroke the side of his head until he falls asleep.

Their sleepovers become a routine, and each time, everything gets a little easier until one night, it’s like they are dancing through the tasks, moving perfectly together. If Adam needs something he’s ready to hand it over. If he looks for something Adam finds it. And it’s fun, pleasing, wonderful. He sees it on Adam’s face, in his smile. 

It’s becoming dangerously easy.

They are enjoying each other’s company way too much, and they are behaving exactly like mated wolves, except for the sex part. They spend too much time together. They touch each other constantly. They laugh and smile more than their normal lives require, and Tommy is starting to feel like he’s fallen in love. 

That night, Adam spoons him from behind, and they fit so perfectly it hurts. Adam slides his fingers over Tommy’s body, touching him, stroking him until he can’t think of anything else but Adam and how close he is. 

It feels like everything is quieter, sharper, and they are both breathing without disturbing the silence. 

Adam touches his hip, then slides his hand down his thigh and up again, over and over, and it feels like that’s the only place alive in him, where Adam is touching him. 

Otherwise they don’t move, and he knows that Adam would stop if he asked or moved too stiffly, so he avoids everything that might make Adam second guess it, and just feels. 

When Adam’s fingers slip closer to his crotch he doesn’t close his legs. He tries not to think because thinking might stop this too. Adam brushes his skin under the waistband of his sleep pants, then takes a different course, moving closer to Tommy’s chest.

The wolf in him is restless, and he shares its mood. Still, he wants to do nothing to end this. 

Adam kisses his ear, rests his cheek against the side of Tommy’s head, and then slowly traces Tommy’s nipple. 

He didn’t expect arousal like that, and it shocks him, and he gasps, the silence broken. Adam stops, but doesn’t pull his hand away, and when Tommy doesn’t say anything he continues playing with the nipple, taking it between his fingers, pressing. 

Tommy closes his eyes, his mouth slightly open. He tries to stay still. He can smell them, and he knows Adam can smell him. 

After a while, Adam puts his palm over Tommy’s heart, and just holds him close, but he can still feel Adam’s fingers touching him. 

Adam falls asleep; he doesn’t.

A week before the next full moon, the annual Spring Equinox celebrations in honor of the first wolf begin. The Los Angeles council is the host this year, and wolves from all over the country travel to celebrate the equinox together. 

They can’t skip it which means they are in deep shit. 

“They’ll mock me.” Adam is about to pull at his hair, but Tommy grabs his wrist before he can mess up all the hard work Sutan has put into his hair. 

“Of course,” Tommy says matter-of-factly. 

“I’m gonna rip someone’s throat out.” Adam looks at him with pleading eyes: _make miracles happen and stop this_. 

Tommy smiles, then holds his lips the way Sutan wants because he’s applying lipstick: dark, dark red. 

“You’re not allowed to kill anyone in that suit,” Sutan says to Adam, but he’s concentrating on Tommy with all the energy of an artist. 

Adam pouts, and Tommy tries not to laugh because applying makeup is serious business. 

When Sutan is done they look like fairy-tale characters, albeit twisted. 

Sutan kisses the side of Tommy’s head, and Adam lets out a low growl for warning. “Shut up,” Sutan says to him, hugging Tommy closer, and Tommy lets him. “He’s my life partner.”

Tommy looks at Adam over Sutan’s shoulder, and friends or not, Adam is ready to jump him. How are they ever going to get through this night? 

The council has rented the Hollywood Castle for the event, and all the high class guests have rooms booked for them. Adam Lambert is high class so they get one that has dark wooden floors, ancient furniture, and a huge jacuzzi. It’s a room for honeymooners, and Tommy groans when he sits on the bed. 

“We’re not staying here,” Adam says, clearly trying to calm his nerves. 

“Yeah... I just...”

Adam drops their bag by the bed, then touches the side of Tommy’s head. “We’re not sleeping here tonight.”

He wants to say thank you, but nothing comes out of his mouth. He just leans into Adam’s touch. 

“They expect us to go downstairs at nine with the rest of the VIP guests.”

Tommy swallows, tries to hold back the words. “God, I hate this.”

“We’ll get through this. I promise.”

He looks up. “You’ll fight.”

Adam nods. 

He might too. Emotions run deep in werewolf gatherings anyway. When there are wolves-in-mating involved fights are a given. “Just remember I’m not out there to find someone else.” That’s the thing he fears the most, that Adam will think someone being too friendly with him might be a threat. “I wouldn’t do that to you ever.”

“I know.” Adam curls his fingers in his hair, not caring about the products or the style. 

“Right now, I’m yours.”

“I know.”

He sighs. “You can mount me if it makes it easier for you to believe that.”

Adam releases a breath, looking at Tommy. “What?”

“Or I can bare you my belly.” 

“Tommy...”

“You were right, they’ll mock you. I just want to make sure you know I’m on your side.”

Adam looks at him for a moment longer, then pushes Tommy further down on the bed. He moves back until he’s resting against the pillows, Adam following him. When Adam just waits on his hands and knees, his palms on either side of Tommy’s middle Tommy knows what he wants. 

He takes the suit jacket off, releases his tie, then unbuttons his dress shirt from top to bottom. Their clothes will be a little wrinkled at the party, but it’s going to be worth it. 

When his jacket and shirt are gone he just lies there, his hands palm up against the mattress. He turns his head to the side to show Adam that he’s submitting.

Adam licks his stomach, nuzzles his sides, kisses his hipbones, but doesn’t touch him otherwise. He just makes Tommy smell more like him with each lick. 

“You’re the perfect Beta,” Adam whispers against his skin, and he breathes in sharply. “And I want you all to myself.” 

He closes his eyes, trying to stay relaxed because he doesn’t want to tip the balance. He lets Adam do what he wants, and when Adam is satisfied he lies down next to Tommy, his hand resting on Tommy’s stomach. 

Tommy is hard, and he knows Adam can see it, but Adam says nothing, only kisses Tommy’s bare shoulder. 

He sits up, and Adam grabs his wrist. “Don’t go.”

He could pretend that it’s not what it is, but he doesn’t care right now. “I have to take care of this,” he points at his hard on, and Adam sits up too, pulls Tommy’s back against his chest. 

“I could take care of that,” Adam says, sliding his hand down Tommy’s stomach.

Tommy takes hold of his wrist, pulls himself free, and walks backwards towards the bathroom. “I’m yours,” he says again. “Don’t forget that.”

Adam leans back against the pillows, putting his hands behind his head. “Ambivalent,” Adam says, his voice low. 

He curses that voice because it makes his breath catch, and he stumbles a little. In the bathroom, he pulls his pants down as quickly as he can, and puts his hand around his cock. He nearly doubles over. He grabs the edge of the sink, holding himself up, fighting the urge to think of anything. It’s quick, not messy at all, and when he’s done he feels slightly better. 

Tommy washes his hands, dries them properly, and then pulls his pants up. He fixes all the damage Adam did to his hair, then stares at himself. Shirtless and all his tattoos showing, he looks like he escaped from a goth photoshoot. He’s skinny, but at the moment, everything about him is gorgeous. There are no flaws, and he wishes he would always look like this. Then again, he wouldn’t want this much attention all the time. Now that the full moon is approaching he’s alluring to everyone again, and it’s damn frustrating. The person who handed them the room key tried to smell him. 

He can’t even imagine what it will do to Adam, all that attention directed at Tommy. 

He opens the door of the bathroom carefully, feeling anxious about Adam. The month is nearly up, and they should be able to last a few more days. They have no other option. 

Adam is still lying on the bed, reading a magazine, and when he hears Tommy coming into the room he turns to look at him. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay.” He’s a bad liar, but Adam doesn’t call him on it. 

“You should get dressed. We have ten minutes.”

Tommy didn’t expect it to turn into a disaster the moment they join the others, but he didn’t count on meeting an asshole who greets Adam with: “Oh, I’ve heard about you. You’re the one who force-claimed a friend. Have you made him yours yet?” Then he turns to look at Tommy. “Apparently not.” 

Tommy sneers, his whole essence ready to kill-maim-destroy, but Adam puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him close. “We were stupid,” Adam says calmly. “It’ll be taken care of.” 

“I surely hope so. It’s not fair to him.” The guy turns to his friend, and Tommy imagines leaving claw marks on his back. 

“Calm down,” Adam whispers in his ear, and he tries to relax. “If you don’t stay calm I won’t. Please.”

“I don’t like anyone talking to you like that.”

Adam laughs in his ear, and he shivers, not caring one bit that Adam can feel it. “You knew they would. I’ll deal with it. Just stand by me.”

Tommy considers this for a moment, then says, “Okay, but I’m gonna pee in that dude’s beer.”

Adam kisses the skin behind his ear, then whispers, “I’ll let you.”

He stifles the giggle, and just waits until they are announced, and Adam walks him down the stairs. 

The dinner is grandiose, has six courses, and is eaten outside. At first, they get soup in a very small cup, and it makes Tommy drool. Then they get a salad with duck and arugula and bits of nuts. The sauce makes him drool some more, and Adam smiles at him when he sees how much he’s enjoying his meal. The next surprise is some kind of a vegetable filled with cheese, spices and meat, and he forgets to breathe between bites. He drinks more wine than is necessary, and he talks with everyone at their table with enthusiasm and ease. Adam is a bit quieter than usual, but Tommy feels comfortable the way it is now, and likes the fact that Adam doesn’t try to dominate the conversation.

The main course is deer with red wine sauce and a potato cake. At some point of his life, he did try to become mostly a fish-eater, but the wolf requires meat, the bloodier the better. So he eats his food, letting out happy noises every once in awhile, smiling whenever Adam catches his eye. The last course before dessert is a funky arrangement of prawns and salad leaves, and he’s glad the meal is almost over because he’s so god damn full. 

The dessert is a cake inside a tiny glass, and it’s so good he closes his eyes, holding his breath. Then he feels Adam’s thumb against his lower lip, wiping it clean, and his heartbeat goes crazy. Adam doesn’t pull back, and suddenly his reaction is exposed to all the wolves who are close enough, and it makes him embarrassed. 

Adam seems to realize his mistake because he changes his hold, puts his hand behind Tommy’s neck and keeps it there, but it doesn’t help. He’s panting, scared and aroused, and he has no idea how to stop it. 

He gets lucky because the chairman of the LA council rises, tinkling his glass with a spoon. “Ladies. Gentleman. Fellow wolves. It’s the day of our birth. Celebrate it in the spirit of Myron.”

They all raise their glasses, saying in unison: “To Myron.” 

The speech continues on and on because werewolves like to hear themselves talk, but Tommy ignores it because his mind is elsewhere. He’s breathing and controlling his heart, and trying to avoid all kinds of eye contact. 

Adam has let go of him, but he can still feel his touch, Adam’s blunt nails at the back of his neck, over the mark, and he wants to lose the tie. He’s mostly trying not to get a panic attack because that would make this whole situation seem as forced as they all think it is. 

He tries to breathe for Adam, but he’s thinking too much. 

Adam takes his hand over the table. “Hey... It’s okay.”

Tommy looks at Adam, and Adam sees the panic in his eyes, strokes his hand gently. 

“I don’t care what they think,” Adam whispers, and Tommy knows others can hear him too. “I don’t.”

“I do.” 

They can’t get out of there because leaving now would be more than disrespectful. He’s trapped, and that makes him feel worse, makes his head spin. 

“I’m never gonna make you do anything, baby, and if they don’t know it it’s their problem.” Adam’s voice is soothing, but it’s not helping. 

Someone touches his shoulder, and he turns to look at the person. At first, he can’t understand the words the guy is saying, and when he does he feels Adam’s fingers go stiff. _Is he bothering you? Do you need something? Can I help?_ It’s good-hearted, but the sympathy is misplaced, and it’s layered with the need to come closer because Tommy is what he is at the moment. 

Adam is his first concern, and he looks at him, makes sure Adam sees that he doesn’t want to get away from him. Then he says very carefully, “I don’t need help, thank you. I’m not agitated _because_ of him.”

The guy doesn’t move, and his hand stays on Tommy’s shoulder, and he can’t deal with this now. 

“I can’t help feeling like you’re in trouble.”

He’s in trouble alright because Adam is pushing his chair back, rising to his feet. “Please leave,” Adam says with barely restrained anger. They are still holding hands, and Tommy uses that to pull Adam’s attention to him. 

Tommy bites his lip, tilts his head to the side, and says, “Please ignore him. That would make me happy.” 

Adam hesitates, then almost sits down when the guy says, “I’d treat you right.” His hand slides under the collar of his shirt, closer to the mark on Tommy’s neck, and Adam snaps. He jumps over the table, his claws and fangs out, and he rams into the guy with such force they fall on the ground. 

It’s nothing but fury, blood, and growling, and the background music and the chattering of the guests comes to a halt. Fighting is pure entertainment to wolves, and this fascinates everyone. 

The kind of bond Adam and Tommy have is not common, and nobody knows how to react to it. A fight is always an option. 

Tommy winces when he hears Adam’s suit jacket tear, but otherwise he’s just furious. He fights his own battles. Nobody rescues him from anyone or anything.

His wolf thinks otherwise. It’s loving this, making Tommy feel like a mental patient because his two sides can’t agree on anything. The wolf wants to lie down and let Adam take them, especially now that Adam is showing how much Tommy really is his. 

He groans when Adam bites the shoulder of the stupidest guy on the planet, holds him there, his lips bloody. When the guy surrenders Adam doesn’t let go immediately, just stays there, showing the rest of the wolves that this is what happens to anyone who touches his mate right now. 

Tommy is not his mate, but he might as well be. The blood runs too deep right now. 

Adam tilts his head back and almost howls, but Tommy puts a hand over his mouth and pulls him up. “Stop that. I’m taking you upstairs to change your clothes.”

Adam turns around in his arms, his wolf features still strong, and Adam sniffs his neck, pulls him down enough to get to the nape of his neck, to erase the scent the other wolf left. He lets Adam pull at his collar, lets him lick him because he needs to show them that this is where he wants to be, but he’s furious. 

“Come on.” He takes Adam’s hand and pulls him towards the entry of the castle, saying to the rest of the guests, “We’ll be back. Sorry about the mess.” They get a few too many curious looks, and Tommy is sure this is not the only fight Adam will be having tonight. 

He pushes Adam into their room, finally letting out his anger. “What the hell was that?”

“You knew I’d fight.” Adam doesn’t even look sheepish. He’s cocky and hard and emanating power. 

“Yeah, with some idiot. That guy didn’t mean any harm.” Tommy circles Adam, watching him carefully. 

“He touched you.” Adam spits the words out. 

“So what? I can take care of myself.”

Adam laughs, and it’s nasty. 

“What?”

“You want me to take care of you.”

“Fuck you.” His claws come out. 

Adam smirks. “The wolf loved it, didn’t it?”

He’s not happy about the situation at all. He can’t separate anything anymore. He’s panting, snarling, angry. 

Adam pulls back, drops the attitude, and just looks at Tommy. “I can’t fight you,” Adam says softly. “If I do... Stop, please. You’re right.” Adam pauses, takes a step closer. “You’re right, baby.”

He can’t calm down that quickly, but Adam’s soothing movements and words are affecting him. 

“I’m gonna change my clothes, and after that, we’ll go back there, and I’m gonna act like a perfect gentleman, and you... You’ll gouge their eyes out if they come too close. Sounds like a plan?”

Tommy eyes him suspiciously for a moment, then nods. 

Adam keeps his word. 

The party moves inside, and there’s music and booze and more fights, and Tommy starts to feel like home again. Adam stays close by, but he doesn’t claim the right to fight for Tommy anymore. He feels good about it, but his wolf is confused and utterly offended. Tommy wants to tell it to suck it up, but he just drinks a bit more so the wolf will get mellow too. 

Now that they are not sitting at tables they can spend time with friends, and Sutan and Isaac keep Tommy company most of the night. They even dance which is ridiculous because all he can do is sway to the music. He likes slow depressing songs more because those make him feel, and he doesn’t have to try to look like he knows what he’s doing.

The night is surprisingly fun, and he only hears a few more nasty comments about forced claiming, and strangers stay far enough away that he doesn’t feel any pressure to move closer to Adam. He realizes later that their mutual friends have created a buffer zone around him, and he wonders if that’s Adam’s doing. Nevertheless, he feels happy for the rest of the night, and when it’s time to go home, he’s blissfully drunk. 

Adam half-carries him upstairs, and he leans into Adam with all his weight. He’s too happy to think of anything but the fact that he’s happy. “I’m happy,” he says close to Adam’s jaw. “Blissed out.”

“I’m glad,” Adam says after a while. He helps Tommy next to their room door, lets him lean against the wall, and digs out the key from his pocket. Tommy realizes Adam is not that sober either.

“You did good,” he tells Adam, patting his chest. He aimed for shoulder, but whatever. 

Adam smiles. “We both did.” 

“You didn’t ruin more suits.” He holds onto Adam’s jacket. “That makes me happy too.”

“Since when have you cared about my clothes?” Adam asks, opening the door to their room, and pulling Tommy with him. He goes without a fight, stumbling after Adam, his feet a bit weird, like they are too big. 

Tommy shrugs. “I’ve always cared.”

“You have?” Adam looks at him, holding him at arm’s length. “What’s your favorite outfit of mine?”

“I like your skin.” Tommy looks up into Adam’s eyes. He sways. “Fits perfectly.”

Adam grins. “What else?”

“Your red pants. Red. Hot. Pants. I’d take ‘em off in a heartbeat.”

Adam just stares at him, and while he’s at it, Tommy gets a great idea. He pulls out of Adam’s hold and walks towards the bathroom. “You’re coming with me.” He crooks his finger, waiting for Adam to follow and when he doesn’t he pouts. “You can leave your big boy panties on.” 

He turns his back to Adam, shrugging off his clothes as he goes, throwing them haphazardly all over the place. “Come on,” he says. 

He hears Adam take a few steps closer, then stop. 

“It’s a biiiiig tub,” he says, wearing only his suit pants. “And check the minibar. I want beer.”

He fills the tub while Adam is doing something in the other room - gathering his courage, emptying the minibar, getting out of his clothes? - and drops every last piece of clothing he’s wearing, only hesitating for a second with his briefs. They get to go too. He can fill the tub with bubbles to make Adam feel better.

The jacuzzi has eight corners, and it’s immersed in marble, and Tommy can’t wait to climb in there. Otherwise the bathroom is a little too peachy and kitschy for his taste, but he’s not living here. He can deal with the decor. 

He lies down into the jacuzzi, thinking about Adam’s house. He likes the dark tones Adam has used; how he’s let his darker side manifest in the way he’s decorated his home. Tommy likes Adam’s darker side. 

He lets himself relax even though he’s a bit anxious about Adam not showing up. He doesn’t want to mess up their relationship, but some things should not go wasted, and a drunken night with a best friend in a bathtub is one of those things. 

Adam steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He’s holding two bottles of beer from their necks, and he’s wearing nothing but his pants. “Okay, I’m here.”

Tommy beams. “I can see that.”

“You better not be too drunk.”

“Never,” Tommy says, holding out his hand. 

Adam gives him one of the beers, and he holds it against his temple. The water is a bit too hot, and he feels dizzy. 

“Don’t faint in the tub. I’m not carrying you into the car.”

“They’ll think you roofied me.” Tommy sticks out his tongue. 

Adam looks shocked, then he reaches out, grabs Tommy’s hair, and pulls him close. “They know I don’t have to.”

His mouth goes slack, his eyes heavy-lidded, and he lets out a soft breath. 

Adam releases him and takes a step back. “Fuck...”

“Well... You said it.” He leans his back against one of the corners, letting his legs fall open. He rests his free hand against his thigh, then drinks his beer. 

“I’m crazy if I come in there with you.”

“You want to.”

Adam growls, and Tommy bares his throat, easy as hell. Yeah, he’s pretty much gone now. 

It takes Adam only a few seconds to reach a decision, and then he’s in the tub with Tommy, their feet nearly touching. 

Adam took off all his clothes too. 

“I’m gonna regret this,” Adam says, then takes a long drag out of his bottle. 

“More than I will?” 

Adam nods. “It’s going to be my fault.”

“If I seduce you it’s your fault? Logic-land, Mr. Lambert.” 

“You’re drunk.”

“So are you.” 

He wins because Adam says nothing. 

They sit in the tub, staring at each other, drinking, not talking. Tommy is pretty sure nothing is ever going to happen. 

“I’m not doing anything with you now,” Adam finally says. “You come to me tomorrow or the day after that or whenever you’re sober, but this way, you’re not getting any.”

Tommy grins. “Thank you.” He puts his beer on the side of the tub, slides over to Adam’s end, pushes Adam’s legs apart, and sits between them, his back to Adam. Then he tilts his head back, his hands in Adam’s hair. “Kiss me.”

Adam is too shocked to do anything but, his fingers under Tommy’s chin. The kiss is deep from the get go, and it feels like Adam is sucking his soul out. Adam’s other hand holds his waist, holds him tight, and it feels more like he’s trying to stop himself from stroking Tommy’s dick. And that dick is hard, and aching, and in serious need of attention. 

He keeps his hands in Adam’s hair, and kisses him back with everything he has. He’s arching his back, panting hard, moving on top of Adam, all gracefulness gone. His wolf is yearning, but satisfied at the same time, and he doesn’t know how to feel all that at once. 

Adam stops kissing him, just holds him there, close to his mouth, and Tommy wants to bite. Adam lifts him just a little, and he’s sitting on Adam’s cock. “You wouldn’t stop me.”

He shakes his head, his lips brushing Adam’s. 

Adam palms his balls, holds his hand there, and he arches up again, moaning. 

“I can’t stop.” Adam sounds like he’s dying, and Tommy kisses him, moving his hips against Adam’s hand. “God... You...” 

He rolls his ass against Adam’s cock, making it slide against his slippery skin. Adam’s hand moves over his balls, down further, then grabs his own cock and holds it there, against Tommy’s hole.

Tommy holds his breath. He couldn’t say no even if he wanted to, and he really doesn’t want to. “Please.” He knows he’s wet for Adam, a good little bitch in heat, and it takes no effort at all. One moment Adam’s fingers are tracing his hole, and the next his cock is pushing in, deep, deeper, and Tommy cries out, so out of control he’s shaking. Adam fills him good, makes him stretch, makes him spread, and he feels it all the way in. His wolf barks, claws out, holding onto Adam’s body, anywhere it can reach. 

“Oh my god... You crazy motherfucker,” Adam mutters in his ear, and he laughs, can’t stop laughing when it starts. 

Adam fucks into him, and just holds him there, not letting him move. “You wanted this... You’re getting it.”

The angle gives Adam no leverage so he takes hold of Tommy’s thighs, wraps his arms around them, and makes him move. Adam bites him, nuzzles him, licks him, makes his neck raw and aching, and Tommy doesn’t let go of his hair, can’t. He can’t do anything. 

Adam is huge, and he gets bigger when the knot starts to swell. He can’t think because he might lose some essential part of himself if he did. He just lets Adam hold him, fuck into him until Adam can’t move. 

“You’re tied to me now.” Adam bites him again, fills his mouth with three fingers when he tries to scream, and then he can do nothing but breathe because Adam is filling him, pumping his seed into him, and it’s warm, and makes him squirm. 

He’s never felt anything like it, and it feels so right he can’t stand it. His wolf wants nothing but to be here, spread out in Adam’s arms, his cock buried deep, not letting them go. It’s panting, its tongue lolling out of its mouth, and Tommy wants to strangle it. Still, he lies there, his thigh muscles aching, his body stretched to its limit, his mind shattering. 

It feels like an endless orgasm, and he can’t come down from it. Adam is burning him, branding him, making every part of him his, and he wants that. He bites Adam’s fingers, holds onto Adam harder, and then turns his head, searching for Adam’s mouth with his. When Adam pulls his fingers out and kisses him he feels it all the way inside him where Adam is filling him with his come. 

He feels like a bitch, and he wants Adam to breed him. 

At some point, Adam adjusts him a little, makes him more comfortable, and he nuzzles Adam’s neck for a thank you. Adam strokes his sides, his thighs, his stomach and chest, making him feel loved, and it’s too much with the full feeling. “I can’t... Please.”

Adam wraps an arm around his waist, holds him down, then whispers in his ear, “Half an hour, baby. Hang in there.”

He loses a bit of time, then comes back to Adam holding him, his cock still inside him, heavy and penetrating and very, very sobering. His mind is completely clear now, and Adam inside him makes him shiver, makes him shake from the inside out. He needs to come. He needs this to end. 

Adam strokes the side of his face. “You’re mine now.”

He’s ready to burst, his skin too tight. “Let me come,” he whispers. “Please.”

Adam palms his cock lazily, and Tommy moves as much as he can while the knot is still inside him. 

“Please.” His fists in Adam’s hair are tight. “Please.”

Adam pushes his hips up experimentally, and when he can move a little he fucks further into Tommy, and he screams incoherent words. Adam thrusts deep into him with ease; he’s so wet, so full of come, and he’s desperate now. He needs to come. 

The hand around his cock is like salvation, and he moves in time with the thrusts and the pull on his cock. When he comes it’s like a tidal wave of emotions. He can’t stop his body from moving; it just follows Adam’s lead, completely out of his control. 

There are tears in his eyes when he comes around, and he has no idea why. Maybe because he’s squeezed his eyes shut for too long. He’s still lying on top of Adam, and Adam is still inside him. It’s time for embarrassment, but he doesn’t care. He’s too satisfied.

“You’re such a stupid, stupid man,” Adam whispers in his ear. “I couldn’t stop it. I’m sorry.”

Adam brushes Tommy’s hair back, kisses his cheek, then smiles sadly. “I’m falling for you for real.”

He should be furious, but he can’t be. They just have to live with the consequences. 

Adam pulls out of him very slowly, but it still hurts like hell. He’s so ruined. “We better get to the shower. Come-filled bathwater is not that cool.”

He nods, trying to get off of Adam, but he’s too weak. “Help me a little?”

Adam puts his arms around him and lifts him up, then takes him to the shower. He’s leaking come, and it’s the weirdest feeling in the world. He doesn’t know what to think of himself now, or what to think of Adam. They are on a strange ground now. 

“Are you alright?” Adam asks, holding him against his chest, his hands on Tommy’s waist and ass, his fingers dangerously close to Tommy’s hole. Adam wants to touch him, spread him open. He breathes in, trying to stay calm.

“I’m okay. Just having an identity crisis after kind of losing my virginity.”

Adam hugs him closer, but says nothing, his fingers sliding further down. 

“You can touch me if you want,” he says without thinking, and Adam is listening because he massages Tommy’s thighs and ass and then pushes one finger inside him. It hurts a little, and he moves even closer to Adam, pressing his face in his neck. Adam plays with his hole for a moment before pulling his finger out and pressing his palm against Tommy’s hole. 

“You smell perfect. I’ve never smelled anything like you. You make me want to stay.” Adam is whispering those words in his ear, and they make him melt, his wolf pleased. “I’m willing to do anything to keep you. I know it started as a bad idea, but please, please, please consider it. I promise to be good to you.”

It’s the stupidest thing they’ve ever done, but maybe they can beat the odds. “One out of hundred, Adam,” he says softly. 

He can feel Adam’s laughter. “I’ve never cared about the odds. _Go for it_ , is my motto.”

Tommy smiles against Adam’s skin. Yeah, he knows that.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so much fun to write these stories. I enjoy the community. I enjoy the creativity. I love the characters. :D It's a really nice package. Thank you for being such awesome readers. <3 
> 
> @aislinntlc did wonderful job again. :D So much love.


End file.
